BulletHeaded Pride At Stake
by babyluw
Summary: IchiRen, hardcore PWP - which means awesome plot 8D Happy birthday Renji!


okay! since it's my beloved Renjis birthday this week, how bout some porn? ne?

I don't own bleach or any of the characters and this is PWP straight throu. don't we just love that plot idea?

oh, and I usually write in first, which this isn't in...so if you have anthing to say about how I did or so... that would be very mutsh appriciated.

Thanks to Konfekta, who did the beta.

-

Bullet-Headed Pride At Stake

-

They bumped into the wall, a grunt from the one who hit his head into it and got the air knocked out of him, a sharp intake of breath from the other who rolled their hips together.

Long fingers wrapped themselves into orange looks, forcing the teen to tilt his head and sharp fangs bit into a tensed neck. In response the tanned hands that already had a hard grip on his hips tighten and he must bend a leg up the others side and wrap his arms around clothed shoulders as Ichigo press against him even more, nearly lifting him of the floor.

Renji licks the wound he caused continuing up, grunting into the orange head's ear. "Giving up?"

As an answer Ichigo spins around, keeping Renji flushed against him and succeeding in making them crash down on the floor. Hips hump against each other, teeth sinking into reddened lips and it is unclear of who's the one that's in control. Renji's legs are wrapped around Ichigo's waist and thighs, making him incapable to do more than the thrusting movements he seem unable to stop. Still, the teen is the one who's on top, and in between the others legs, he's the one who have his hand wrapped around a huge mass of red hair, making Renji tilt his head back as his lips wrap around an Adams apple.

Tattooed arms seek themselves under a blue t-shirt, pulling it up but unable to pull it off, pinching nipples and getting a muffled sound in response followed by a relaxed tougue licking the newly made hickey and Ichigo moves to sit up and Renji lets him, releasing the grip he has on the others legs.

The blue shirt is pulled over his head, thrown into the corner of his room and a tanned hand lands on the Superman belt that's holding his dark jeans up, but that's where hesitation and reality catches up and he stops, his brown eyes moving over the other. Seeing how baggy shorts have slipped further down, revealing un-tanned skin, how two thick black lines become thinner before disappearing under a black boxer hem. How the wide neckline has slipped to the side and been pulled down to reveal a tattooed shoulder.

And as his eyes meet Renji's a grin spread over his face. "Giving up?"

"No." Renji chuckled, a matching grin settling on his face as he lifts himself off the floor to pull his own shirt off, his hands landing on Ichigos now bare shoulders and their smiles meet in a kiss. Parted lips melting together, being sucked on, getting redder and more swollen than before. The hands went up into short spiky hair and Ichigo's own hands crawled over to wrap around Renjis hips, slowly going up over a tattooed back and pulling him closer.

Hands were darting, tickling themselves down to make a button flop just to go back up again to ghost over erect nipples, finger tips were slipping under boxer lines, just to leave and trace their way back up along well shown spines.

They smiled at themselves around swirled tongues. Chuckled before lips met again and hands regained their courage. Renjis hands on Ichigos hips, fingers in the loops of dark jeans as he pulled them down, leaning forward as the strawberry sucked on his tongue. Ichigos hands travels once again down the redheads back, this time more daring as they continue down under the hem, claiming their grip on the red heads ass, making the other grunt in approval. Shorts fell down to where he stood on his knees and as Renji crawled over Ichigo, Ichigo got his boxers off too and he spread his legs over the younger's waist, mouths parting and he dropped his head to lick the tight skin that was wrapped over a clear collarbone and muscular shoulder.

A light kiss was placed on the tan skin before he sat up again; reaching towards the desk where he knew Ichigo had dropped a bottle of lotion the other day. The day that Renji had won in a one-on-one volleyball game on the beach. He grinned at the memory as he got a hold of the bottle. Looking down on the other who was on the floor, between his legs, his grin changed into a smile that was returned right back at him. "Still not backing out?"

The hand that was on his ass gripped harder and the one that was massaging his lower back dropped a little, index finger seeking itself between buttocks. "Hell no."

"Then you should have this." Renji hummed as he took the hand from his back, kissing the fingertips before giving him the lotion.

Ichigo sat up, Renji still in his lap, his head falling on the orange head's shoulder as one coated finger pushed inside him, a light moan as it was inserted to the knuckle before being pulled back out again. He moved so that their crotches ground together as the second finger passed the tight muscle ring, spreading and moving along his insides. His other hand moved on its own, up and down over the tattooed back, into thick red hair, tilting Renji's head as he sucked down on the neck.

Hips had started to move, slowly against each other and a third finger was pressed in, deep, up against the smooth sides. The read head was moaning against his heaving chest, fingers tugging in his short hair. Pulling out he dried his fingers off on his jeans that were still stuck just under his knees.

Licking from shoulder and up, biting down gently on the thin skin behind the ear before sucking lightly, Renji's breath became deeper. One hand went with spread fingers over the torso above him, all fingertips being sure to flick over a nipple, thumb going in the depths that were formed by the chest abs, ribs and six pack, before dipping down the navel and continuing down the pelvis before grabbing his hip, leading Renji down on his cock.

Renji's hands were placed on tanned shoulders, nails digging into the bronzed skin and he took a deep breath as the hot head pressed against his entrance, breathing out in a deep moan as it pressed past the muscle ring, spreading the melting warmness as it goes deeper and a shiver runs up his back.

"Fuck."

"Deep."

"Yeah." Lips parted into a feral grin "Ya feel nice."

"You too. Backing?"

"Ya joking?"

The read head leaned down and their lips crocked together, teeth bumping before getting a grip on soft, swollen skin. Lifting his hips slowly he pulled a gasp out of the younger, turning it into a moan as he went down again. It became easier to move after a while and Ichigo started to buckle his hips to meet Renji's down falls.

A light finger ghosted over black lines and between them, going along the sides of rippled abs, seeing how the skin got goose bumps, seeing how Renji shivered as he sat up again and the finger came all the way down to the hollow of his hip before Ichigo scratched his nails on the whiter skin, grunting as the body above him clenched around him in response.

Lifting the hips, watching as the plucked ring tried to pull him back in, ignoring how his heart raced into a life threatening speed he flipped his hips, snapping up, rolling, watching as Renjis body lost controll for a second, how it relaxed and fell towards him, how he seemed to come back just in time to prevent that their heads bumped, catching himself with one hand on each side of the strawberry's head.

Parted lips, a drip of saliva wanting to drop from the glossy skin, Ichigo kept on thrusting as he leaned up, a pink tongue darting out to lick the liquid off before taking the tender flesh between his lips. One hand letting go of a bruised hip to wander up and wrap itself into red locks again.

Ichigos movement became jerkier as he came closer to his release and he let go of the red heads hips completely, giving the other a chance to move again as he wrapped a strong hand around the weeping cock in front of him, trying the best he could to match the movements. As he trust up into blissful heat his hand went down, when he pulled out he squeezed just a little harder as his hand pulled up all the while consuming every sound that spilled from the others mouth.

Eyes grew darker, slipped half closed, breath became rough and ragged as it moved in and out of dry troats and heaving chests. Ichigo flipped them over, making Renji grunt as his back hit the floor. His leg was lifted off the floor, hosted up on the orange head's shoulder as Ichigo drove into him out of a new angle. An angle that made the older ones body twitch, toes curl and eye lids slip completely closed. A younger mouth found a nipple, and a tongue darted out to flip the little nub back and forward while sucking gently. His hand had speed up its movements as well as his hips and it wasn't long before Renji seemed to pull in just before spasming around him, cum hitting his own chest and a tanned hand.

Ichigo continued to thrust into the hot pulsing red head beneath him, watching in wonder as Renji showed him a face he'd never seen before. Watching as the others eyes almost literary rolled into the back of his head and a moan so deep and so full of pleasure slipped of his tongue. He watched how the black inked lines moved against the flushed skin as he breathed, watched how the muscles relaxed and for once they didn't show as clear, making the skin look as smooth as it was. He watched the white stains that coated the stomach and he let himself go, stopping deep inside for a few seconds before starting to move again, milking himself into the heat, his eyes slipping close as his grip around long legs tightened.

Renji's breath slowed down; opening his eyes he looked down on himself, seeing how much he had spilled and that Ichigo was still inside him. Wrapping up some of the cum with two fingers he brought them up to the younger ones lips, gently pressing, grunting as Ichigo opened his mouth and took in the digits and sucked on them, his tongue running smoothly and relaxed against the pads, his eyes still closed.

Letting go of Renji's fingers he smiled, opened his eyes and pulled out, staring at his softening member and how the sperm dripped out of the still slightly pulsing hole.

"I won."

"Ooh." Renji smiled, rasing his eyebrows.

"Yeah. And you taste kinda good."

Renji leaned up to kiss him, to taste himself from the others lips. "Question: my cum or pizza?"

"Pizza, it's your treat after all."

"Ya saying the cum wasn't?"

"No, I worked really hard to get that."

"Hey, I was on top most of the time."

"Whatever, I still want pizza."

"Insensitive bastard."

-

-----end

-

and with that we say goodbye until next year!

nah, just jokin with ya all. I'll be back in a week or two xD

press that big button with green text on, and type in your thoughs in the box that pops up!

for those of you who are wondering about Big Brother: I don't have a computer for the moment, mine broke down. The file is safe on a seperate hardrive, but none of the computers that I have acces to for the moment have Word... so for now I just write one-shots - in my mail xD I know that I can open the file up here on FF but since it's so big (over 120 pages) and I only have acces to this comp about 20 min at a time...well, you guys just have to wait a while with it. It shouldn't be such a big problem, that shit isn't very good...


End file.
